


Vampires R Alive 2

by akemi42



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight - Meyer | Movie (2008 2009)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fanvids, Het, Video, twilight - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes I made another vid using the DVD footage. I can’t resist DJ Bobo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires R Alive 2

**Pairing:** None except the weirdo Cullen pairings  
 **File Size:** 37 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Vampires Are Alive"  
 **Artist:** DJ Bobo  
 **Summary:** Yes I made another vid using the DVD footage. I can’t resist DJ Bobo.   
**Warning:** Dazzle and Sparkle

[Download Vampires Are Alive 2](http://www.akemi42.com/files/VampiresAreAlive2.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Vampires Are Alive 2 on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2009/05/01/vampires-are-alive-2/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/VampiresAreAlive2.wmv)


End file.
